


It Could Have Been Worse

by harunai (orphan_account)



Series: The Amasai Shenanigans [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angry makeout noises, Help, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Unstable POV, adding her in was a last minute idea, amami is not, angie no, author should be homeworking, handjobs, i should make this a series tbh, saihara is confused, someone help saihara, wall pinning is one of my kiNKS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9343760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/harunai
Summary: In theory, this day could have gone a whole lot worse.At least he isn't dead.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zio/gifts).



> thanks zio

If Saihara had to be honest, this was _not_ how he'd expected his day to go. Then again, who would expect a normal day with Amami in the first place?

...That was hardly a question to ask while he was backed into a corner, the taller boy looming over him. "Ah, Saihara, this is quite a situation we've ended up in!"

Like hell it was. This was intentional on his part, and he knew it. "What do you gain from doing this, Amami? What plan do you have?" Saihara had honestly found it hard to read the other boy, and he could usually get a fair judgement on the others. Amami, on the other hand... a complete enigma.

A complete enigma that was currently chuckling like he knew something the detective didn't, which was probably true. "Always thinking there's some greater plan... what if I told you that I just wanted _you_ , Saihara?"

"...E-Eh?" The detective's face grew red as Amami made that brazen declaration. _Bingo, got him~ Now time to move in for the kill._

Thankfully for Saihara, it wasn't literally a kill. Rather, it was a multi-step maneuver that played Saihara into Amami's hands perfectly.

After utilizing his dazed state to pin his wrists above his head, the enigmatic boy leaned in, capturing the detective's lips in a kiss.

Now, Saihara normally prided himself on keeping his cool in scenarios like these. "M-Mph!" That was not keeping his cool, he thought as he squirmed in the other male's grip. But it was in vain, as Amami had a firm grip on his wrists. _He was unusually strong..._   _Damn it, Saihara! Now isn't the time!_

The taller male broke away from the kiss, chuckling at the disoriented expression on the other's face.  _He's too cute like this._ Amami shook himself out of his thoughts, and after a quick check behind him to verify that the two were alone, which they were... he started to unbutton Saihara's pants.

This quickly snapped the dazed detective back to reality, stammering in a weak protest. "H-Hey! Amami, what are you doing-?!" He was silenced by a finger on his lips, which trailed down his body, directly into his boxers. "Amami-!" Interrupted again, by Amami's hand finding his length and wrapping around it. "Ngh...!" 

It would seem that Saihara is sensitive... which is something Amami chose to exploit, rapidly finding the perfect spots to turn the detective into a panting, moaning mess. "O-Oh god, Amami... a-ah, stop...! Th-this...!"

Amami only increased his assault, smirking as Saihara's long-released hands finally acted, tightly gripping the taller boy's shoulders.  _Judging from these reactions... he's definitely a virgin. Speaking of which..._

"You're close, aren't you? I can see it in your face." The aforementioned face was contorted with a mixture of pleasure... and serious self-doubt, but it was indeed clear that the detective was close to climax.

"Hngh-! Ama-mi...! Oh god...!" 

Amami found it amusing how stimulating just the right spots caused Saihara's composure to completely vanish, replaced by this new persona. And he rather liked seeing the detective unravel like this.

"I'm... I'm close- Mmph!" Saihara was almost yelling, which Amami knew would get them both caught. His solution? Crash their lips together once more, which Saihara made an attempt to protest... but he was too far gone to truly care.

Amami didn't pause his ministrations even through the kiss, smirking against Saihara's lips when the other let out a muffled cry, coming in Amami's hand. _This... will stain my boxers..._

Only once Saihara was no longer squirming, Amami broke away from the kiss to hear the detective panting for air, his face flushed as red as it could get. 

"Ah... I can't leave you outside like this, someone could see you. Now, what's rather lucky? We're right next to my dorm!" Amami chuckled, pulling Saihara towards him, as he unlocked his dorm door, pulling the detective in.

Once the door was locked tightly, and the end of the hallway was empty once more, all seemed peaceful... until a paintbrush clattered to the ground.

"Angie's eyes! She'll never unsee that... but the others should know, too!" The fallen paintbrush was picked up, as the now-grinning artist dashed off.

 

**Author's Note:**

> No regrets.
> 
> ...Are you happy, peoples


End file.
